Targeting recommendations for content or merchandise can drive sales. Additionally, targeted recommendations can improve user satisfaction when the recommendations are closely tied to the user's values or likes. Accordingly, advertisers, merchandisers, content promoters, and others frequently search for new methods of tying recommendations to desires of consumers.